


Double Date

by MysticKayla



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Double Dating, Fluff, I don't know, M/M, Tony just pick a damn tie, also flowers, and stuff, hot stuff, they can clean up good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKayla/pseuds/MysticKayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki are preparing for their first dates, double dates to be exact, with their significant others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anon on Tumblr: Anonymous asked: Stony and Thorki On a Double Date??

"Tony, you look fine. We're going to be late. You know how Thor gets when he's impatient." Loki sighed, exasperated. Sitting on Tony’s bed, holding a tie in each hand, he watched as Tony nervously debated between the two.

“I just, Loki, you know how it is. I want to look my best. I’ve never-“

“’Loved anyone as much as him.’” Loki sighed. “I know.” He tossed away the red scarf. “Wear the green one, it emphasizes your eyes.”

Tony huffed, quickly tying on the green tie. “You just like the color green.” Loki smirked. “But you’re not wrong. Come over here.” Loki moved over to the long mirror, looking the two of them over. “We clean up _good._ ”

A knock at the door caught their attention.

“Tony? Loki? Are you two ready to go?” Steve’s muffled voice called to them. Tony stiffened, eyes widening. Loki quickly grabbed his arm in his, tugging him to the door. Opening the door, Loki smirked.

“Ready as can be, darling.” Glancing over, Loki could see Tony’s face reddening as he looked over the Captain. Loki had to admit, Steve cleaned up nice. Hair swept up neatly, tie snug against his suit, shoes shining, Loki could see why Tony liked him so much. After a moment of silence, Tony pulled away, reaching up to ruffle Steve’s hair.

Tony babbled, reaching up on his toes as he teased Steve’s hair. “Too serious. It’s just a date, not a military meeting. Honestly, Steve. There, much better.” Tony reached back down, starting as Steve caught his hand.

“Thanks, Tony.” Steve didn’t let go of his hand, instead opting to lace their hands together. “Let’s get going, shall we?”

Loki sighed, awaiting his own date. He didn’t have to wait long, though, for Thor strode into the room a moment later.

“Loki, my sweet, are you prepared?” Thor smiled, catching Loki’s eye as he entered the room. Loki tried to keep a straight face, but goodness, Thor looked _mighty_ fine. Hair pulled back in a small ponytail, suit vest with rolled back sleeves, and ironed slacks, the Silvered Tongue found himself speechless.

Tony, now clinging to Steve’s arm, coughed, snapping Loki out of his revere.

“Yes, of course, love. Shall we go, then?” Loki took a step forward, only to be stopped by Thor holding up a hand.

“Actually, I got you something. Steve said that this is a tradition for first dates.” Thor pulled his hand from behind his back, revealing a single red rose. “I hope you like it.”

“Thor, I, thank you.” Loki took the rose, smiling to himself as Thor wrapped an arm around him gently.

“I got you flowers, too, but Pepper said they might be a bit much. They’re in your lab.” Steve whispered to Tony. Tony was clinging to him like a limpet, Loki noted.

“Wow, um, you didn’t have to do that.” Tony started, noticing Steve’s smile faltering. “But thank you, it’s sweet. Not everyone can pull that off anymore, but you’ve done it.”

“Well, shall we be off?” Thor smirked at Steve. “The surprise location awaits!”

With that, they headed out of the room, headed to unknown futures, full of love and happiness.


End file.
